herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero
Ultraman Zero (ウルトラマンゼロ Urutoraman Zero) is the son of Ultraseven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. His training ultimately led to his redemption in his battle with Belial. He is considered one of the strongest Ultras in history. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano, who is famous for his villainous role Light Yagami from Death Note and later voices Cilan in Pokémon, Shirou Fubuki in Inazuma Eleven and Haruo Sakaki in the anime Godzilla trilogy. History ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' Zero is first seen wearing the Techtor Gear armor and training with Ultraman Leo on K76, the planet he was sent to after being banished. When Pigmon was in danger, Zero decided to save it rather than continue his battle with Leo. Leo and Ultraman King then revealed to him that protecting lives is the purpose of an Ultra. When Seven exiled him, he was actually saving Zero from touching the Plasma Spark and thus preventing him from a fate similar to Ultraman Belial's. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. to K76, King and Leo revealed to Zero that Seven was his father. King declared Zero redeemed and freed him from his armor so he could join the fight against Belial. Zero arrived only to have a mortally wounded Seven die in his arms. The young Ultra was enraged and destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself, seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora, it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father again. ''Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero'' Part 1: Cosmic Collision A distortion in space brought Zero to Planet Chain where he discovered the Alien Salome's factory and learned of their invasion plot. He attempted to destroy it with help from dimensionally displaced alternate versions of the ZAP SPACY crew, but found resistance in the form of Imitation Ultra Brothers. After a week had passed, Hiroshi Hyuga and Rei answered a distress call and their ship was drawn into the dimension containing Planet Chain. Zero saved the two of them from Mecha Gomora, and then encountered a robotic clone of himself called Darklops Zero. Zero fought him and ended up being banished by Darklops Zero to another dimension. Part 2: Zero's Suicide Zone ]]Zero attempted to escape the dimension but was prevented from doing so by Imitation Ultraman and Imitation Ultraseven. Leo arrived to help Zero and they destroyed the imitation Ultras with a Double Flasher. Zero exited the dimension and, along with Rei's Gomora, won against Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero ended up self-destructing and destroying Planet Chain, forcing everyone to flee. Zero helped the Space Pendragon escape the dimension and flew back with Leo to the Land of Light. ''Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' When the Land of Light was invaded by Delusts battleships, Zero was among the resistance and effortlessly killed them, until the real trouble appears in the form of mass-produced Darklops. With the help from his father, Seven, they managed to cleanse the army. A part from the Darklops was salvaged in a meeting of the Space Garrisons, where they deduced that its technology was created from somewhere in the other world. Zero accepted the offer to venture on the source, and his father gave him the Ultra Zero Bracelet that allowed him to transform three times in that other dimension. Thanks to his fellow Land of Light residents, he arrived in the dimension which believed to be the source of the Darklops. He landed on a small quarry on a planet, and helped the miners defending against several Legionoids. With Run, a mine enforcer dying and Zero running out of power, he took Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels he became allies with several characters including Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Zero also battled against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. But as it seemed that he and his group reached the Shield of Baraji, it crumbled to dust. In the end, Zero was captured and his Ultra Zero Eye were held in Belial's hands. It was then Mirror Knight leapt from his tear and rescued him, regaining the Ultra Eye and transformed into Ultraman Zero again but Belial's final trump card was by absorbing the collected Emeralds and transformed into the gigantic Arch Belial, easily pummeling Zero, even when reinforcements came to help. In a last effort, Zero and Mirror Knight tried to shield the others from Belial's Deathcium Shot and ultimately lost his life from exhaustion. Not intent on losing and now understanding the purpose of the Shield of Baraji, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, Zero is revived and brought forth by Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baraji onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero. The other giants distract Belial to give Zero some time to charge seal him, thus liberating invaded planets from Belial's forces. With the defeat of Belial, Zero left with Run fully revived. Zero formed a new alliance, calling it the "Ultimate Force Zero". ''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere which kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glenfire broke into the sphere and fought it. Six days later, two ZAP SPACY officers, Rei and Hyuga were on a holiday to Planet Bram until they encountered the same sphere and entered it via a hole that had been made by the Ultimate Force Zero, they found Emerana as she told them what actually happened. Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared, and Ultimate Force Zero killed them despite being weakened. Jean-killer was sent to fight the Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated. Brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacked Emerana, Rei and Hyuga. Rei tried to hold him off with Litra, but failed. Emerana ordered Jean-bot to stop as Jean-bot and he does. Zero took Jean-bot away, and he began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stopped Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet. The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location. Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperializers. Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. As Beatstar won't allow the sphere to stop without a fight, Zero was overpowered, Beatstar told Zero to give up but Zero won't give up and tells Beatstar that Living-life forms could learn from their own failure to stand up again even robot like Jean-killer as well, at that moment Zero is pushing back Beatstar with Jean-killer's help Zero is able to stand and fight. Jean-killer tried to persuade Beatstar to reconsider that the Living-Life form is not enemy but Beatstar refused. Jean-killer fought against Beatstar with Hyuga as the motion control pilot, Beatstar is defeated by his off calculation that he only used all Jean-killer fighting style data to against him, Zero combined his Twin Eye sluggers and destroys Beatstar. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fear that living-life form will turn evil like his creators. After everything is over Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save the Universe again. ''Ultraman Saga'' Ultraman Saga Special DVD After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Zero arrived on a deserted planet where he fought Zetton. Afterwards he defeated him, but Alien Bat appeared to take Zetton for his plan & created an Anti Ultra Field so Zero's energy would drain quicker and brought Birdon to kill Zero. However Zoffy arrives to assist Zero and lets him borrow his Ultra Converter to regain his energy and both Ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Zoffy informed Zero about Alien Bat's plan on an alternate Earth and Zero used his Ultimate Form to get there. Meeting Taiga and teaming up with Dyna and Cosmos Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he traveled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. Landing a top of skyscraper, he is shocked to find the city was completely deserted. He then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Taiga Nozomu, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy with his Capture Ray. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga Nozomu was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refused to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Ultraman Dyna did not show up to protect them. Taiga and the boy eventually run into Gubila which chases them across the city, despite Zero's urging Taiga refuses to transform and instead runs with the boy in a rather comedic chase. The pair are saved by the appearance of Ultraman Cosmos, who came with Zero, who calms the beast and sends it on its way. Afterwards they meet up with Musashi and eventually meet Team U and are taken to their base. There they meet the other children besides the boy who they look after and learn that the people of that Universe's Earth were taken in energy form to fuel Giganto Zetton with their suffering and other negative emotions a year ago. They also learn that Shin Asuka was with Team U for a long time but mysteriously disappeared. After a few attacks from Alien Bat, and an incomplete transformation leaving Zero at only five meters to assist Cosmos in combat, the two take off to battle the upgraded Zetton and its master and learn the fate of Dyna. He had fought the evil monster but only managed to seal it in its cocoon before his color timer went out and he turned to stone. During the battle, Team U arrived to assist them by digging up the still working Reflasher which Dyna expelled so he could be later revived. With a third Ultra, the battle that Zero and Cosmos were previously losing turned in their favor and they eventually defeated Giganto Zetton. However Alien Bat merged himself and his ship with the fallen form of Zetton, causing it to take on its next form, Hyper Zetton, which easily trounced the three Ultras. Cosmos and Dyna were forced to return to human form due to a lack of power but Zero expired from his injuries leaving Taiga with a stone Ultra Brace. Despite their seemingly bleak situation Asuka and Musashi encouraged Taiga to keep going, stating that they still had to protect everyone. The three Ultra hosts formed a Nexus of Souls between themselves and their Ultras, reviving Zero and Team U's captain and causing the Ultra Brace to temporarily evolve into the Saga Brace which then merged their lights into one form: Ultraman Saga. The new Ultra clashed with Zetton in the abandoned city, his power now able to keep up where the three separate Ultras could not. Hyper Zetton summons multiple Sphires & revived Antlar, King Pandon, Black King, Verokron & Tyrant. When all hope seems lost, The Ultra Brothers Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace & Leo appeared to fight the Monster Weapons & Saga & Zetton's battle took to space and Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed, freeing mankind and restoring them to their physical forms. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet Earth were turned back on. ''Ultra Zero Fight'' Part 1 While journeying in the Monster Graveyard, he was attacked by several monsters sent by Alien Bat. Zero used his LunaMiracle and StrongCorona modes to defeat them. The mastermind appears as Alien Bat, who unveils his monsters as the four beasts of hell. In against EX Red King, he was forced in a one-sided battle after being forced to wear the Techtor Gear Hatred but escaped from it via StrongCorona and defeated the monster when it try to attack a helpless Pigmon. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat. Facing phantom copies of his Mode Changes, Zero finally countered their surprise attack, therefore killing the true enemy Galberos. Soon he went against Gan Q and Bemstar, simultaneously kill them by exploiting their new powers. It was then that Alien Bat made his move and absorbed the Four Beast of Hell as his antibodies, fighting the Ultra in his giant size while gaining the knowledge Zero's movements. Bat as well revealed that his life is linked to Pigmon, forcing Zero on the mercy of the alien until he heard Pigmon's cries and understood what the little creature was trying to tell him. Before Bat could slice the Ultra with his sword, Zero split into his Mode Changes, using Luna Miracle to expel the deceased monsters' spirit from Bat and save Pigmon while Strong Corona delivers the finisher blow. Reuniting with Ultimate Force Zero, the Ultra finally know the purpose of his new power as they left. Part 2 After dealing with King Silvergon's attack on Fanegon People's planet, Zero was told by Mother of Ultra that trouble had befallen his team, and in the Mighty Base they found that Mirror Knight and Glen Fire had been turned into bronze. Fortunately, Zero had sensed something was wrong and expose "Mother of Ultra" to be Alien Hipporito. The evil alien noted how Zero's hand was turned to bronze and boasted before Zero used the same hand and StrongCorona mode to beat him senseless, knocking him out of base and into an asteroid before finishing him of with the Garnate Buster. With the alien destroyed, Zero's hand turned back to normal but before he could go check on his friends he was set upon by an Alien Temperor and Tyrant. To make things worse, Alien Groza and Alien Deathre join Temperor in a competition to defeat Zero before the young Ultra's comrades appear and kept the aliens occupied, leaving Zero to save Pigmon from Mefilas Surai. Beaten but not destroyed Surai announced the entrance to the power behind the Darkness Five. As lightning struck the top of a nearby mountain Zero and Pigmon spied the form of Armored Darkness, who was revealed to be Belial, who was resurrected from death by possessing said armor. After fighting in a heated battle, Belial possess Zero into Zero Darkness and slayed his comrades with Zero's own powers. The young Ultra can only watch in helpless and falls into despair but moments before Belial could kill Pigmon, Zero stopped him and transformed into Shining Ultraman Zero. With his new power, the Ultra expelled Belial and turn back time in the local area. The other members of the Ultimate Force Zero were revived, and they all headed back to the base with Pigmon, their new team member. ''Ultraman Ginga'' Dark Spark War Ultraman Zero participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with his father & the Ultra Brothers but, with other Ultras from other universes and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth. After Ginga defeated Lugiel, all of the Ultras & Kaiju returned to normal & went back home. ''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! After Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Etelgar at Planet Juran, Ultraman Zero pursued him. But Etelgar escaped, leaving Zero with excuse that Zero would be his main dish (last target). He soon able to chase Etelgar to Earth, but after meeting Ginga and Victory, Zero called them to pass a trial so they would be able to use Ultra Fusion Brace which given from Ultra King. He later helped Ultraman Ginga Victory and the Heisei Ultras against Etelgar, but like most of them, he was forced to fight an Eteldummy of his nemesis: Ultraman Belial. ''Ultraman X Zero was hunting Alien Nackle Bandero in space after the alien was reported for being a thief and an arms dealer. He tracked Bandero to Earth and faced him when Ultraman X battled both alien and Black King. After he managed to severe Black King's horn, Zero tried to chase Bandero by attacking him but X stopped him, since Bandero also brought a human escort. Using Rui's SOS message, Zero managed to find her at Planet Gilmo, and after a small conversation with X, he departed first, attacking Bandero and Black King Drill Custom. X arrived late with Ultraman Zero Armor, a copy of his Ultimate Aegis and the two defeated both alien-monster pair. Zero departed and wishes to meet X again in the future. ''Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman'' In this film, Zero battled a Tsurugi Demaaga in Shanghai, China and ended up destroying it with his Wide Zero Shot after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After saying farewell to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Zero gave his friend a love hand symbol and a smile flash while quickly saying hello and goodbye before he left with the other Cyber Card Ultras. ''Ultraman Orb'' Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman was the one that sealed away Maga-Pandon, the King Demon Beast of Fire, in ancient times. Zero's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster and was used in present times to assume Ultraman Orb's Hurricane Slash form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Wide Zero Shot.In the final episode, Zero appeared after Gai utilized his 8 Ultra Fusion Cards when Orb using his Ultimate Supreme Calibur on Magata No Orochi. He fired his Zero Wide Shot. ''Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After hearing of Mulnau's plot, Zero set out to find Gai Kurenai to inform him on the situation. When arriving in Hawaii, Gai's current location, he found Ultraman Orb battling a revived Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and then told Orb the situation. After hearing this, Orb set out to stop Mulnau before the entire world was turned into jewelry. Profile Stats *'Height': 49 m (5 m during the battle against Gubila & Gomess (S) in Ultraman Saga) *'Weight': 35,000 t **'w/ Techtor Gear armor': 45, 000 t **'w/ Ultimate Aegis armor': 55, 000 t *'Age': Over 5,900 years old (equivalent to 16 years old in Earth time) *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 70,000 tons *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Host(s)''': Run, Nozomu Taiga, Leito Igaguri Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Zero Card.png Ultraman X Ultimate Zero Card.png|Ultimate Zero Ultraman X Luna-Miracle Zero Card.png|Luna-Miracle Zero Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentor Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Possessors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lawful Good Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker